


The Petals in Your Stomach

by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sort Of, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, Steves pov, also around season 2, danny is angry as always, danny williams - Freeform, i suck at description, i tried my best folks, i wrote this back in january and i wanted to post it, kono - Freeform, mcdanno, mention of affair with rachel, takes place back in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword
Summary: "Hanahaki Disease is a  disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love."So when Steve finds himself throwing up flowers, what is he supposed to do?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	The Petals in Your Stomach

**_May 2011._ **

  
  


“Danny.” Steve glanced at him. Danny had been quiet for the past few days. It wasn’t like him. Steve is so used to the loud and opinionated talking. 

“Something has been bothering you. Your head isn't the game.” Steve rushed past cars on the highway. 

“Slow down!”   
  
  


_There he was._

  
  
  
  


“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Steve glanced at him. He wished he could study his facial expression more, get some sort of a read on him. 

“Fine, just keep both hands on the wheel!” Danny was yelling every word now. “I’m having an affair!”

Steve was _this_ close to pulling over. 

And to Danny’s surprise, Steve kept his word.   
  


“With who?” Steve asked. He eased his foot off the gas. 

Danny huffed at him. “With Rachel.”

Steve gripped the steering wheel. The skin over his knuckles stretched as he did so. 

“You’re back with Rachel?” 

“Yeah, I thought I made that clear.” Danny exchanged whatever glances Steve could spare with him. Steve knew better than to keep his eyes off of the road for longer than 5 seconds. Unless Danny would have his head. 

“Did you two start sleeping together after Matt left?” His throat suddenly felt drier than it did a few minutes ago. 

Danny sighed. “I needed someone to talk to. She was the first person I called. Things escalated from there.” 

Steve nodded slowly. Trying to understand the feeling in his chest. A little voice in his head wondered why he himself couldn’t be the person Danny called.   
  
  


Later that night, Steve finds a piece of what he could only assume is a flower petal in his mouth.

~ 

Danny stared at Steve through the glass. Phone up to both of their ears. 

“The orange jumpsuit really brings out your eyes.” Danny pursed his lips together. 

Steve chuckled. “You like the scruff too?” He scratched his stubble. 

“Yeah…” Danny grinned. “Really makes you look like a neanderthal.” 

Steve chuckled. “I deserved that.” 

Danny ran a hand through his hair. “Actually, I’m working on getting your name cleared. So far it doesn't look good.” 

Steve nodded. “That’s what I expected to hear. Thank you for trying.” 

Danny bit his lip. “Remember what I told you when you got arrested?” He had that determined look in his eye, Steve loved it. “I told you I would get you out of this mess. I’m a man of my word.” 

Steve held tighter onto the phone. “I know. Thanks again, partner.” 

  
  
  
Steve found a yellow petal in his mouth an hour later. He flushed it down the prison toilet. 

~ 

**_July 2011_ **

  
  
  


Steve came home, stomach burning with an unknown cause. 

He had been out getting beers with Danny, celebrating his name finally getting cleared; when his stomach started burning with the wrath of a thousand suns. 

He ate food before drinking any alcohol. He for sure wasn’t allergic to the beer. So what could it be?

He just couldn't wrap his head around why it felt like a fire started in the pit of his stomach. 

The pain got unbearable. He hesitantly gave in and asked Danny if he could drive him home early. 

Danny teased him the whole way home. “Since when do _I_ drive, Steven?” 

Steve dry heaved right as he got through the door. He ran to the nearest toilet in his house. 

What he threw up was not any food or liquid. No-. 

He threw up Yellow Daisies. 

“What the fuck?…” Steve wiped his mouth. He coughed as he pulled himself up and made his way to his laptop. 

“I just puked flowers.” He typed into the google search engine. 

The first result that came up was something called ‘Hanahaki disease’ 

Curious, he clicked on the link. 

  
  


~

It’s a disease that’s born from ‘unrequited’ love. (Steve had to look up what unrequited meant.) 

_“The disease causes the person with love for another to cough or throw up petals, whole flowers even._

_One of the ways for the sickness to disappear is for the feelings to be returned._

_It cannot be solved by a strong friendship or bond. Another option is to surgically remove it. The feelings you have for said person leaves along with it._

_If neither options are chosen or if the feelings are never returned. Then the person whos fallen in love lungs’ can fill up - ridding the person of air - eventually suffocating you.”_

Steve continued reading. 

_“The length of the disease varies from person to person. On average, the disease will last up to 2 or 3 months, but it can last as short to a couple of weeks before it kills you.”_

Steve slammed his laptop shut. 

_“Before it kills you.”_

“What am I gonna do?” he muttered.

~

  
  


That night Steve researched how to get it surgically removed. It was a rare disease, so it’s not like he could just drop by the local hospital and get it done quickly.

No. He had to travel to Japan or China, his pick. 

He sighed and booked a flight to Japan. 

He questioned if this was even real. This all could have been some urban legend bullshit. Steve didn’t believe in that type of stuff. 

He still went through with it. Pulling Danny into his office after work the next day. 

  
  


“I’m sorry it’s short notice but I’m leaving for a few days. So I'm gonna need you to be in charge while I’m gone.”

Danny made a face. “What?” 

“I'm gonna leave the country.” Steve said. “You're my second in command; so I’m trusting you to take care of the team while I’m gone.” 

“Why are you leaving the country all of sudden?” Danny waved his arms around. ”With no explanation, mind you-” 

Steve stared at the reason. 

~ 

  
  


How the hell was Steve to know that Kono would call him - while he’s already at the airport - saying that Danny got himself shot. 

  
  


“The doc said he should be okay...” Kono’s voice had a tint of worry, Steve could hear it even over the phone. “He's going into surgery right now.” 

“I...I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Steve told her. 

  
  


~ 

“Room 312, Room 312…” he muttered to himself. Running down the hospital corridors. 

Until he eventually found room 312. Opening the door as fast he could - but also quietly. 

He found a sleeping Danny. Who looked a bit pale, most likely from blood loss. 

Danny was still breathing, that’s all that mattered.

“Sh-” Steve bent forward. “Shit-” he choked out. His throat tickled as yellow petals fell from his mouth. 

He coughed, grabbing the footboard of the hospital bed. He crouched on the floor. Trying to stay quiet as he choked on the petals that fell. 

“Steve?” A groggy voice said. 

Steve wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. “Hey, Danny.” His throat a bit scratchy from throwing up. 

“Wha-are you okay?” Danny blinked at him. 

“Better question.” Steve pulled himself up. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I asked you first.” Danny responded. 

Steve still was pulling himself up. “I’m not the one in the hospital bed.” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Suspect fired a lucky shot. Didn’t even see he was carrying. Your turn.” 

Steve blinked. “I had bad fish at the airport.” 

“Bullshit!” Danny tried getting up. 

“Hey, no- you gotta rest.” Steve grabbed Danny by the shoulder. “Stay in bed.” his voice pleading.

Danny huffed at his request. 

Steve glanced around the room, he grabbed a chair and sat next to Danny’s bed. “You really wanna know why I was leaving the country?” 

“Yes!” Danny responded. 

Steve inhaled and leaned forward on his knees. “I’m in love with you Danny, and I know you don't feel the same since I’ve been puking flowers for the last few months and if...” Steve coughed. “if I don’t get them removed, I’m gonna die.” 

Danny laughed. “How’d you come up with that one?” 

“Danny, I didn’t.“ 

“Throwing up flowers? Seriously?” Danny couldn’t believe it. 

“Yes, that’s what I said. ” Steve responded. 

“and, you’re in...love with me?” Danny said. 

“Starting to fall out of that love right now bud-” Steve rubbed a hand over his face. 

“And you... _dying_?” Danny scoffed. “Out of all the things that could have killed you.” 

“I only would die if it’s unrequited love.” Steve’s tone was softer now. 

“Oh.” 

“Wait, you know what unrequited means?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, you don’t?” Danny tried sitting up again. 

“No.” Steve responded. “I had to google what it meant.” 

Danny laughed at Steve’s tiny vocabulary. That beautiful smile that made Steve’s chest flutter.

Then Steve started coughing again. 

“Steve? Are-are you okay?” Danny tried getting up again. 

Steve managed to get a few little flowers out. 

Danny blinked at them. “Are those daisies?” 

“Yeah” Steve choked out the words. Still trying to catch his breath. 

“I love daisies…” Danny blinked at them. “They remind me of my mom.” 

“I read that sometimes the flowers that come out are your love’s favorite flower.” Steve’s breathing was labored. 

“Are you really serious about this Steve?” 

Steve’s voice was pure sarcasm. “No Danny, this is all a fucking joke, I’m pulling a prank-” 

“Well for fucks sake, Steve! I don’t know!” Danny was yelling now. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but you gotta.” Steve tried pulling himself up. “ _Please_ .”  
  


Danny looked at him. “Here’s what I don't understand.” Here comes the hand gestures. 

Steve sat up a little bit straighter. “I’m listening.” 

Danny continued. “I _do_ love you” 

“You can’t love a person like a friend, it has to be romantic in order for it to-“ 

“Shut up and let me finish. I love you. Not some bro-guy love. Like I love Chin or Kono. I love you.” Danny had his hand up. “So why won’t you stop shiting flowers??” 

“Coughing up flowers.” Steve corrected him. “Wait- you love me?” 

“You mean even when I want to kill you? Or when you almost get yourself killed? Yes, one hundred percent babe.” Danny leaned forward to grab Steve’s hand. “Get up.” 

Steve did as he was told. 

“Although...” Danny added. “I’m still concerned about what you said” 

“About me dying?” 

“Yes. That has to be fake, right?” 

Steve shook his head. “I’m not sure.” 

“Well, we need to do something about it! We can’t just sit here and let it happen.” 

~ 

Once Danny got cleared to leave the hospital. (Which wasn’t too long after. He had gotten shot millions of times, his body is unfortunately used to it.) They traveled to Japan together; demanding answers. They eventually were told Steve _wouldn’t_ die.

“Great, so we traveled all the way here just to get told it’s bullshit that you die.” Danny threw up his arms.

“You don't know that. Maybe something happened because you _did_ end up returning the feelings.” Steve took in the sights of the people walking down the streets. “Anything you wanna do while we’re here?” 

“Other than be with you?” Danny slid his arm around Steve’s. “No thank you.” 

“Wanna go home?” Steve couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“Yeah. Let’s go sit on a plane, _again._ ” 

Steve chuckled. “We’ll find something to do up in the air. Ever wanted to be apart of the mile high club?” He smirked. 

Danny rolled his eyes. “You are a bad man. Also, who said I wasn’t already?” 

“ _I_ just did.” 

“Well, I _am_ apart of the club for your information.” Danny responded. 

“Yeah, starting today you will be” Steve smirked and focused his attention back on the crowds. 

Danny rolled his eyes, he better get used to Steve’s flirting. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading-first of all. 
> 
> Second, if you saw the tags you probably saw that I wrote this back in January. Since then, I've edited it a bunch, and now here it is! 
> 
> Hopefully, I executed this idea well. In my opinion, it’s not my best work, but I hope you can find some sort of appeal to it. It’s been sitting in my drafts for about a month now. I decided to share it since I love the idea and soulmate AUs are a always fun! I also missed writing/posting fics of the McDanno boys. 
> 
> Have a nice day readers!


End file.
